


Maya

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Bukan hal yang nyata, bukan juga sesuatu yang tiada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuyobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/gifts).



Arata mengetahuinya.

Akan tiba suatu saat di mana perasaan yang menggebu itu perlahan memudar.

Arata takkan bisa menahannya.

Ia masih berperi kemanusiaan untuk tidak menghalau gadis bersurai hitam itu menemui pujaan hatinya.

Yang tentu saja bukan dia.

Gadis yang dikenalnya sedari usia pra-sekolah itu tidak pernah memancarkan sinyal ketertarikan sebagai lawan jenis pada eksistensinya—mereka hanya sepasang manusia bertitel sahabat sejati selamanya.

Sebaliknya, pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah terlalu berpeluh untuk menggali lubang dalam hatinya, untuk memendam kasih sayang dan cintanya yang tak terbendung.

Sesaat lagi ia hanya perlu menutup rapat-rapat lubang tersebut. Menimbunnya dengan ulas senyum palsu. Menambatkan segel di atas jasad kenangan masa lalu yang tak perlu dihidupkan kembali.

 

* * *

Danball Senki WARS © Level-5 inc  
 _I don’t have any right to take an advantage._

* * *

 

Ini merupakan yang kesekian kalinya gadis berbalut gaun pengantin itu berputar dan mematutkan dirinya yang berparas cantik di depan sebuah cermin besar di ruang ganti.

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Arata-kun? Bagus tidak? Aku terlihat tinggi tidak?”

Pemuda bersurai merah itu terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang telah diutarakan berkali-kali oleh sang gadis padanya. “Apa jawaban _bagus, Jinko. Namun sayangnya sepatu hakmu tidak terlalu berperan menambah tinggi badanmu,_ belum cukup untuk menyudahi rasa penasaranmu?”

“Hmph ….” Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. “Aku akan berhenti bertanya sampai kaubilang kalau aku sudah setinggi kamu dan Muraku!”

“Ah … baiklah ….” Arata pun mengalah, lututnya bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer ruangan. “Selamat, Jinko, kau sudah melampaui tinggi badanku …!” serunya, bercanda.

Kontan gadis yang surai hitamnya telah tergelung rapi dan terbungkus oleh tudung tipis berhias kelopak bunga itu tergelak. “Ahahahaha … Arata-kun memang paling bisa melawak,” ujarnya di antara derai tawa.

“ _Tapi aku paling tidak bisa mengambil hatimu, ‘kan, Jinko?_ ” sang pemuda bertanya dalam hati. Ia mendengus geli.

Sang gadis mengulurkan lengannya, membantu Arata menegakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya kembali. “Rasanya aku akan merindukan candaanmu yang terkadang garing namun selalu bisa membuatku tertawa itu ….” ia berkata pelan dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibir manisnya.

Kembali Arata terkekeh. “Masa iya?”

Sepasang permata safir itu berpendar. Pemiliknya menghamburkan diri ke dalam lingkup dekapan pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya, menghirup aroma tubuh yang terlampau sepuluh sentimeter dari kepalanya itu dalam-dalam.

“Tentu saja … iya ….” lisannya berbisik lirih.

Arata merasa syaraf-syarafnya kehilangan fungsi ketika kali pertama epidermisnya berkontak langsung dengan gadis tersebut. Jikalau tombol jeda benar ada dalam realita, dirinya takkan ragu memijit tombol itu demi membiarkan keduanya terpaku dalam keheningan.

Namun logika yang kejam memaksa kedua lengannya menyudahi impian yang tak terjangkau kepal tangan.

 _Indigo_ di rongga matanya menatap lurus sang safir, berharap apa-apa yang mengisi hati pemuda tersebut tersirat di sana dan tertangkap oleh retina gadisnya.

“Tenang saja, Jinko. Muraku pasti akan lebih membahagiakan dirimu ….” ucapnya.

“… Sebentar lagi harapanmu untuk hidup bersamanya akan terkabul, ‘kan? Bersiaplah menyambutnya.”

“ _Dan lupakan hal yang telah berlalu, hal yang pernah kaulakukan bersamaku …._ ”

Tanpa diduga, sebulir air mata dari safirnya menuruni lekuk wajah sang gadis. “Arata-kun ….” lirihnya.

“Ssst … jangan membuat orang EO marah karena _make-up_ mu rusak ….” bisik Arata sembari menepis kristal bening itu dengan lembut.

Gadis itu tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Arata dengan telapaknya yang dilapisi sarung tangan. “Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku, Arata-kun ….”

Ada tulus yang tersirat di setiap untai katanya. Arata mengulum senyumnya, mencegah suaranya yang mulai terasa tercekat untuk tidak menghancurkan suasana.

“ _Aa_. Terima kasih kembali, Jinko ….” 

* * *

Baginya tidak masalah, jika ia harus berbalik badan, jika ia harus ditinggalkan.

Ia tak mengapa, melihat dua sosok yang saling mengikrarkan janji suci, mencecap perih dari retakan dalam hati.

Jikalau nanti sang gadis benar menghapus memori tentang dirinya, ‘kan ia terima dengan lapang dada.

Karena baik eksistensi raga mau pun cintanya yang bersemi di relung jiwa, bukanlah hal yang nyata ….

… Bukan juga sesuatu yang tiada rupanya.

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished it, senpai! I'm sorry it took so long just to made this cheesy stuff 8"D
> 
> but... I do hope you like it, 'though *heh*
> 
> alright, then. looking forward to see your reaction 8"D//
> 
> grins, Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
